Prison Break
by Marius Creb
Summary: Shan Yu is dead, and five of his finest warriors await their execution in the Imperial City. Meanwhile, a new mission from the Emperor interrupts Mulan’s honeymoon... Takes place after Mulan II
1. Chapter 1

Prison Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan. The characters in this story are © Disney.

Summary: Shan Yu is dead, and five of his finest warriors await their execution in the imperial city. Meanwhile, a new mission from the Emperor interrupts Mulan's honeymoon...

A/N: In the first movie, the fate of the remaining five Huns is never really disclosed. One can only assume they were arrested and executed, but this is never fully established, thus leaving a very amusing loophole. Furthermore, the alliance with Qui Gong was never made, and the threat of impending doom courtesy of Mongolia was never resolved. This story takes place after the second movie, even though I'd like to pretend the sequel was never made (and I barely consider it canon).

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Shang smiled when he walked through the gate to the familiar Fa household. He saw Fa Zhou sitting on the stone bench beneath the peach tree, deep in thought. Just to be spiteful, Shang snuck up behind him and said abruptly, "Hello, father!"

Fa Zhou sat up with a jolt. "Li Shang, you know you are always welcome at my home, but _please_ never do that again!" He paused for a moment and said, "And why would you call me 'father'?"

Shang could not repress his grin. "I've come to ask for Mulan's hand in marriage."

The elder stood up and looked the young man in the eye. "Your father was a great friend of mine, and you are just as noble. It would be a tremendous honor to my family if you would wed my daughter."

Shang laughed a bit. "Honestly, I think it would be a greater honor to _my_ family!" He looked around. "Where is Mulan, anyway?"

"I believe she is working in the garden. She would be very happy to see you," Fa Zhou replied.

"Thank you," Shang said before making his way to the garden.

Sure enough, Mulan was pulling weeds. She was covered from head to toe in dirt, but somehow she still looked beautiful. Every time she uprooted a handful of the unwanted plants, she would curse under her breath about how she had better things to do. Realizing she was oblivious to his presence, Shang cleared his throat.

Mulan quickly turned her head, and a relaxed smile crossed her face when she saw him.

"Captain Li Shang, what brings you here?" she inquired.

Shang had half a mind to propose to her right then and there, but he decided to wait. "Actually, Mulan, it's General Li Shang...as of this evening, anyway. My promotion ceremony is tonight in the Imperial City. It would mean a lot to me if you'd come."

"Of course I will, my friend," she said. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

_Should I_? Shang wondered. No, he'd made up his mind. He would wait until after his promotion to ask her. "Yes. You look really pretty today."

**The Next Day**

"I'm sorry about my...disciples," Mulan said once the young village girls were out of earshot. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, it's a difficult matter to address," Shang said. "Let's walk for a minute."

Mulan followed Shang to the marble bench under the blossoming peach tree. He sat down, and she sat beside him. "Okay Shang," she chuckled, "What's all this really about?"

The general was tired of playing games. He felt that he needed to come right out and say it. "Fa Mulan, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She leapt at him and trapped him in an excited embrace, which knocked him to the ground. They both laughed heartily.

----------------------------------------------

Mulan sat on her bed–the one she now shared with Shang–and began to brush her hair. It was her first night as a married woman, and she was beside herself with joy. Shang had just gone outside to talk to Ling, and he promised to be back as soon as possible.

"Ah, Mulan, this might not be the best time to tell you this," a familiar voice whispered from under the pillow.

"Mushu!" she hissed, "It's my wedding night! This is _definitely_ not the best time to tell me _anything_. I hope you don't think you're going to stick around and watch!"

"No!" Mushu protested, though he would if he could. "I have another confession to make...about the mission."

"What is it this time?" she asked, not even trying to hide how annoyed she was.

"Well, when I was trying to turn you and Shang against each other...I might have...maybe...possibly...drugged him."

"What?" Mulan demanded.

"That's why he got angry so easily," Mushu said. "I drugged the guards and the princesses too, but that was an accident! I swear!" the little dragon insisted, holding up his hands in defense.

Mulan picked up her guardian in a grip that threatened to strangle him. "One of these days you're going to make me so mad..." she stopped herself from saying something she'd regret. "Get out of here. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She set him down, and he scampered away.

"Who were you talking to?" Shang asked, stepping over the threshold.

"Mushu..." Mulan admitted. Shang gave her a disapproving look. "But he's gone now! I promise!"

Shang sat down next to his wife and kissed her. "Good," he said, glad to know they were alone.

Mulan kissed him the moment his lips left hers. "So, General Li Shang, are you glad to be home?" she said teasingly.

He didn't answer, but instead left several soft kisses on her neck. She sighed heavily. Suddenly, she began to wonder. "So what did Ling want?"

"He said that he, Yao, and Chien Po are starting to wonder if they really love the princesses, or if it was just a passing infatuation. He wanted advice," Shang said, though it was obvious his mind wasn't on giving Ling love advice.

Mulan didn't want to ruin the moment, but she felt guilty not telling her husband what she knew. "Mushu told me he drugged all of us during the mission. That might be the cause of the 'passing infatuations', as Ling calls them."

Shang rolled his eyes. "No wonder your ancestors hate him."

Mulan laughed and kissed him again.

A/N: I'm sorry! Everyone was so out of character in Mulan II that drugs were the only logical explanation!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are (c) Disney.

A/N: The minor Huns were never given proper names in the movie, as far as I know. I gave them all traditional Mongolian names. If any of you know of them having canon names, let me know.

**Chapter Two: Escape**

Houlun looked out of the window in the cramped, dirty prison cell. "It's been almost two months," he mused in his smooth voice, "I'm surprised they let us live this long." He was the youngest of Shan Yu's army, and easily the most handsome, but not one of the strongest. He was amazed he had even survived the avalanche in the Tung Shao pass.

"It's humiliating," Minghan complained. He had once been the leader of Shan Yu's archers, but now he was reduced to a nameless prisoner. He looked at Houlun with sorrow in his bloodshot eyes. The young warrior's hair–which had always been unkempt at best–was now filthy and matted.

"If they're going to kill us, I wish they'd get it over and be done with it," Houlun saved gravely. He turned to look at the archer, his close friend. The balding man sat in the corner (half naked) and stared at the floor. Not that he would admit it, but he admired Minghan. The archer was surprisingly slender compared to the rest of the Huns, and certainly smarter. His skill with a bow and arrow had given him tight, sinuous arms and a well-formed chest. His abdominal muscles were not unattractive, but the slightly sagging belly made them imperfect.

"If they hadn't taken my sword, I'd kill myself," Khaidu, one of the taller, bulkier Hun scouts said. "That would be a far more honorable death than a public execution." The other four nodded in agreement.

"Do you hear that?" Minghan asked, rising to his feet and approaching the tiny barred window.

"Hear what?" asked Borchu, one of the twins.

"Footsteps," Houlun said, stepping away from the window. "Perhaps they've decided to kill us after all."

"It isn't footsteps," Minghan insisted, motioning for the others to be quite. "It's coming from outside."

The faint sound in the distance drew closer, and it became more distinguishable. Within seconds, the prisoners recognized it as the flutter of wings, accompanied by a familiar raptor's screech. Osol, Shan Yu's beloved pet falcon, flew into sight. He clutched a gilded key in his left talon. He swiftly flew by the cell and dropped the key through the window as he passed.

Minghan stooped to retrieve it. "Precious little bird," he said with a grin. He lept to the cell door, hastily reached his arm through the bars, and slid the key into the slot. A quarter turn to the right, and the door sprang open. He gingerly stepped outside of the cell, and looked down both sides of the corridor to assure no one was coming. He nodded, and waved for the others to follow him.

--------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm," Mulan sighed as her eyes opened slowly, sunlight poking in through her eyelashes.

"Good morning, love," said Shang, sitting next to her on the bed.

"How long have you been up?" Mulan asked, wearily rubbing her right eye with her knuckle.

"About an hour. I made you some tea," he replied, pressing a warm up to her left hand. She took it thankfully, and held it under her nose. As Mulan took a long, slow gulp of the tea, Shang said, "I have some bad news."

Mulan coughed a little. "Bad news?"

"A letter came this morning...from the Emporer..."

"What did it say?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"He's made no secret of his displeasure with the failed Qui Gong alliance,"

"Well, we knew that," Mulan responded.

"Yes, but there's more," Shang said gravely, "The five remaining members of Shan Yu's army escaped prison before they could be executed, and their whereabouts are unknown."

Mulan's eyes widened, and she looked at her husband with an expression of fear.

"No one in or around the Imperial City is safe until they are caught," Shang told her. "And what's worse, without the military aid of Qui Gong, China is vulnerable to invading Mongol forces."

Mulan sighed, and lowered her head. She stared transfixed at the patterns on the red bedclothes. After a moment of silence, she met her husband's gaze and said, "What should we do?"

Shang explained, "The Emperor is assembling a search party of China's finest warriors, including us."

"Of course," Mulan said with dignity.

"Once we catch the escaped Huns, His Majesty intends to try again to form an alliance with Qui Gong. After that, whatever will be will be. I hope your guardian understands the severity of what he has done."

In an attempt to defend the little dragon, Mulan said, "Don't blame Mushu. He has caused a lot of trouble, but it's not all his fault the alliance fell through."

"I suppose you're right," Shang said, agreeing to disagree.

"How soon does the Emperor expect to assemble the search party?" Mulan asked.

"We are expected in the Imperial City tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------

"I am very glad the five of you could come," said the aged ruler to Mulan, Shang, Ling, Yao, and Chien Po, "I hope you will be successful in finding the escapees. For the past fifty-two hours, guards have monitored my palace, and no threat has yet been found. It has become clear to me that they are executing one of two plans. They either intend to assassinate me, or to return to Mongolia and rebuild the Hun army."

Chi Fu stood beside the Emperor's thrown, taking notes on his clipboard and eying his five enemies with disdain.

The Emperor continued, "I hope you will not be opposed to staying in my palace to serve as my personal body guards."

"Your highness!" Chi Fu protested, "This is most irregular! You know the ancient law that prohibits all men but the royal eunuchs from staying in the City after dark!"

The Emperor stroked his beard. "As much as I dislike it, my council is right. Therefore, Mulan will protect me tonight, and the rest of you will make camp outside the city gates."

"What?!" Chi Fu exclaimed.

"You said so yourself, Chi Fu," said the Emperor, "No man is allowed in the city after dark. You will recall that Mulan is a woman."

Chi Fu seethed with anger, but he could not object.

"Mulan, I will send one of my daughters to show you to your room," said the Emperor before rising and leaving the throne room.

Chi Fu's face was now red with fury. "I'll be watching you!" was all he could mutter before turning on his heel and following the Emperor out of the room.

-------------------------

A/N: I have no ideas for chapter three yet. Any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are (c) Disney.

**Chapter Three**

"Mulan! It's so good to see you!" Ting-Ting beamed when she saw the familiar face.

"Princess Ting-Ting! I've missed you!" Mulan said, trapping the tall, slender princess in a one-armed hug.

"We have so much to discuss," Ting-Ting said, "But come. Let me show you to your room."

Mulan followed obediently. As she strode through the vast, high-ceilinged corridors, she met the palace interior with more familiarity than she cared to admit. As she recognized the doors which led to the rooms where her friends donned women's clothes, she suppressed a chuckle. Mulan was sure Ting-Ting had heard the story of that fateful night when she saved China, but she doubted the young princess knew the story of her dearest Ling wearing a dress and make-up. Ting-Ting was right. They _did_ have much to discuss.

Finally, Ting-Ting pushed open the door to a plush bedchamber. The room was decorated with red paint and gilded laquer. It was lit by a bevy of pillar candles on an ornate night stand. The bed was tall and dressed with the finest red silks.

"This is where I'm staying?" Mulan asked with awe. "It's so much more elaborate than what I'm used to."

"Well, odds are you won't be in this room for very long," Ting-Ting reminded her, "Remember, your first duty is to my father, and it's your job to protect him."

"Even still..." Mulan said, walking into the room and admiring the decoration.

"Personally, I think those five cads are long gone. If they were still in the palace, they would have killed my father by now."

"Princess!" Mulan gasped, taken aback by the girl's effrontery.

"You know it's true," Ting-Ting pointed out.

"Then we're wasting our time here," Mulan said, "They're probably half way to the Onon river by now."

"I just wish I knew what to do," Ting-Ting sighed. After a brief pause, she continued, "Fa Mulan...excuse me, It's Li Mulan now, isn't it? When did you first know you were in love with Shang?"

Mulan thought for a moment, and answered, "Well, from the moment I saw him, the attraction was instant. I didn't really start developing feelings for him until several weeks later, after I knew him a little bit better. Then one thing led to another, I saved his life twice, and he and I realized we had formed a strong connection."

Ting-Ting sighed again, and crossed the room to take a seat on the bed. "Courtship doesn't have to be as adventurous as saving a man's life twice, does it?"

Mulan laughed. "No, not always. That's just the way it worked for Shang and me."

"How many men did you love before Shang?"

"None," Mulan said. She didn't think it was wise to tell the girl that her interest in Ling had been drug-induced, "But if I had, that wouldn't make Shang any less right for me."

"I thought I loved Ling, but now I am beginning to see that when I met him I wasn't thinking clearly, and I was just looking for any excuse to get out of a political marriage."

Mulan sat next to Ting-Ting and took her slender hands in her own. "That kind of responsibility can be frightening. I think you should continue to be friends with Ling, but if you don't feel like you love him, you shouldn't force yourself to. It wouldn't be fair to either of you if you did."

"I just don't want to break his heart," Ting-Ting said.

Mulan recalled what Shang told her Ling said the night before. "I'm sure he'll understand," was her only response.

Meanwhile, in their make-shift camp outside the city gates, the four men discussed a slightly different topic.

"So, Shang, you're a married man now!" Ling said, nudging the general's arm with his elbow. "Let us in on all the details!"

"Details?" Shang asked, pretending for Mulan's sake to be confused.

"You know what we want to know," Yao said suggestively.

"Sorry, boys. I don't think Mulan would appreciate it if I talked about what goes on in our bed," Shang said, trying to stay calm.

"But you admit things do go on," Chien Po said.

"Of course they do..." Shang said. This conversation was getting more awkward by the sentence.

"So spill!" Ling insisted.

"Not until all of you explain what's going on between you and the princesses," Shang said, cleverly changing the subject.

"Nothing," Ling said, almost embarrassed.

"I love Su, and I hope to remain friends with her for a long time, but I'm not ready for a romance at this juncture. I don't know what I was thinking when we met," Chien Po admitted. Ling and Yao nodded in agreement.

"So how did you decide that Mulan was the gal for you?" Yao asked.

"I've always loved her, even before I knew she was a woman...but back then it was a very different kind of love. It was almost like a love between brothers...I wanted so much for Ping, or rather Mulan, to succeed. Then when I found out she was a woman, I felt betrayed that she had lied to me. I trusted him...her," he corrected himself, "and I wanted her to trust me. Then I realized that even though I was cross with her, I still wanted to be with her...she's remarkable."

The threesome gave the general confused looks.

"But how do we know if we really love the princesses?" Ling asked.

"Give yourselves some time to think about it," Shang said, avoiding telling them about the drugs, "and if you're still unsure, tell them gently that you don't think it's meant to be."

After a brief pause, Yao said, "Tell us what we want to hear! C'mon, quit avoiding it!"

"No!" Shang protested, blushing. Suddenly, he got an idea, "Hey! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chien Po asked.

"I think I heard something outside! I'll go check it out. You three stay here!" Shang exclaimed. He threw back the flap covering the entrance to the tent, and stepped outside, leaving the three guards in fear.

Glad to be away from them for a while, Shang sighed. He already missed his wife. He looked with disdain at the wall surrounding the city. He had half a mind to try to climb it, but such indecorousness was beyond his character. Instead, we walked to the gate and gazed at it. If only he could walk through it and be with his bride. He leaned against the cold bars and gingerly wrapped his hands around them.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice chuckled.

"Mulan! What are you doing out here?" Shang asked, startled.

"Patrolling the grounds. I'm to report any unusual activity, and that looks pretty unusual to me," she said teasingly. She walked up to the gate, stuck a hand through the bars, and placed it on Shang's shoulder. "What a way to start our marriage, huh?" she said, putting the other hand on the side of his face.

"I don't mind," Shang sighed.

Mulan stepped back. "You know, this gate only locks from the outside. If you feel like breaking a few rules, I could let you in."

"No, I don't think it's a good idea," Shang protested. Before he was even finished speaking, Mulan had open the gate, and the door stood open.

"You might as well," Mulan pointed out.

"Okay," Shang said, entering the city. Mulan closed the gate behind him.

They embraced. "We're wasting time here," Mulan said, "the Huns are probably long gone by now."

"I know," Shang replied, "but we have to do as the emperor tells us."

Mulan kissed him. "Haven't you learned by now that doing what your told isn't always a good thing?"

"I wish Chi Fu could hear you say that," Shang said, nearly shocked.

"Believe me, I did," said a voice that made both Shang and Mulan abruptly turn their heads. There stood Chi Fu, as if he was waiting for something like this to happen. "I knew you couldn't be trusted! I'm taking you to the emperor tomorrow. I'll make sure you are fired from this mission, along with those buffoon friends of yours!"

---------------------------------------------------

True to his word, Chi Fu did take Shang and Mulan before the emperor.

"Your Excellency, the woman opened the gate to the city and allowed her husband into its borders after dark. She has proven many times before that she thinks she is above the law, but this is a new low! You know as well as I the punishment for entering the city uninvited," he said bitterly.

"A breach of protocol has indeed been committed. Li Mulan, please explain yourself," the emperor requested.

Before Mulan could speak, Shang spoke up, "Your Majesty, this is my fault. I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Whatever do you mean, General Li Shang?" the emperor asked, curious. Mulan gave her husband an apprehensive look.

Shang nodded in reassurance and continued, "Last night, I thought I heard something outside my tent, so I went to investigate. I saw Mulan patrolling the grounds, and she said she had seen some unusual activity. Instinct got the better of me, and I persuaded her to let me into the city. I felt it necessary to protect you and her. I assure you, Your Highness, that I never meant to place myself above the law."

The emperor stroked his beard and said, "It was a foolish thing you did, General Li, but I see you only had my well being, and therefore the well being of China, in mind. Ergo, I will not punish you or your wife."

"Thank you, sir," said Shang, bowing deeply. He and Mulan left the chamber.

Once they were out of the emperor's sight, Chi Fu grabbed Mulan's arm and twisted it behind her back. "Listen, you little bitch," he hissed. "It's a thick veil you've pulled over His Majesty's eyes, but I am making it my personal mission to expose you for the conniving witch you really are." He punctuated his warning by dramatically throwing her forearm back to her side and stomping away. Mulan tentatively took the arm in her other hand and rubbed it gently, still in shock about what had just happened.

A/N: Chapter Four coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine. They belong to Disney.

**Chapter Four**

"Ming," a familiar, sinister voice whispered, "Wake up." A strong hand on the archer's shoulder shook him out of his slumber. He drowsily opened his eyes, which flew open wide with shock.

"Shan Yu?" he said, astounded. "You're alive? How can this be? The prison guards told us you were quite...exploded."

"All just a clever lie to kill your morale," the bulky man replied. "Listen carefully. We must return to the Gobi, train new soldiers, and rebuild the Hun army."

"But how do we get back? There are so few of us left, and seizing the wall won't be so easy this time. We don't even have any weapons."

"We've faced worse obstacles," Shan Yu said casually. "Spend today gathering supplies and fashioning make-shift weapons. Storm the wall at night, kill the nearest guard, and get as far away as you can."

Minghan woke violently. He looked around in haste, but when he saw that Shan Yu was gone, he clenched his fist and angrily swore under his breath. It had all been a dream. _I should have known better than to think that bastard would actually help me,_ he thought. His four companions were still slumbering, and the sun was just beginning to rise. Three days of traveling had taken them close enough to the Great Wall that it was in view. The problem at hand was crossing it and getting back to the desert unscathed. He knew it would be an hour or two before his comrades woke; that should be enough time to prepare a small breakfast and begin to form a plan.

He made a long, low whistle. Osol flew in and landed on Minghan's outstretched forearm. The falcon slipped a little, and out of instinct he dug his talons into the archer's arm to gain his

balance. The slender hun winced a little. He didn't have the luxury of a thick leather glove upon which the bird could land.

He stroked Osol's head and cooed, "Could you catch a small rodent for us?"

With almost a human nod, the raptor screeched and flew off, circling a nearby spot.

The archer searched the pockets of his pants. He had no flint or tinder; the palace guards had taken all of their possessions as well as their clothes. For three days the five escapees had traveled avoiding the main roads and any major cities, scavenging for food.

"I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way," he said to himself. He picked a handful of thin, low-hanging branches and leaves from a nearby tree. He selected the two thickest, set one down, and placed the other between his hands, perpendicular to the one on the ground, and began to twist it back and forth slowly. As he repeated this monotonous work, he gratefully realized the wind was low. Otherwise, this task would have been near impossible. _This would be a lot easier with a bit of flint_, he thought.

Of all the things he lost when he was imprisoned, he missed his bow the most. It had been skillfully crafted from yak horn and sinew. It pained him to think of what must have become of it. He remembered that without weapons, crossing the wall would be very difficult. He was amazed they had managed to break out of prison unarmed. Really, it was dumb luck that they had escaped. They encountered one guard after leaving their cell, but they easily rendered him unconscious.

Suddenly, he noticed an orange spark and smoke rising from the twigs. He quickly grabbed a few handfuls of grass on threw them on the newborn flame. He tossed the remaining sticks on the fire, and watched them burn.

With a screech, Osol flew back in sight, carrying a rabbit in his talons. He dropped the dead animal onto the grass next to Minghan, who eyed the creature curiously. Skinning the thing and harvesting what little meat it had would be tricky without a knife. He stood and searched the ground meticulously. He found a small stone, and he thought a twig could be sharpened against it. He sat down by the modest fire, leaned against a tree, retrieved one of the burning sticks, and began to carefully scrape it against the stone.

Houlun stirred. He wearily opened his eyes, and rose slowly when he saw Minghan was awake.

"How did you sleep?" he asked the archer, approaching the fire.

"Not well," Minghan admitted. "I dreamt of Shan Yu last night."

"What did he say?" the younger Hun asked, taking a seat by his mentor.

"Very little," the archer replied, disgruntled. "He tried to explain to me how to scale the wall, but he didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

"The emperor may not have realized this, but that wall doesn't just keep invaders out," Houlun said, "It keeps prisoners in."

"It's an eyesore," Minghan spat. He blinked, and his jaw almost dropped. "Shan Yu might have told me more than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Houlun questioned.

"He told me we should storm the wall," a grin spread across his face. "The wind is low. What kind of clouds are those on the horizon?"

"Storm clouds!"the young man said, beginning to understand.

"Climbing the wall will still be a challenge," Minghan confessed, "but it seems nature will be kind enough to distract the guards for us."

------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder rumbled on the horizon. Every strike grew steadily louder, and each time a bolt of lightning became more visible. Darkness was only an hour or two away. Even against such obstacles, the Huns remained calm.

"Bourtai," Minghan hissed at the bald twin, "are you almost finished with that grappling hook?"

"It's getting there. I'm just afraid the rope will break," the bulky Hun replied.

Houlun and Minghan had come up with the plan while their companions slept. Their instructions had been simple. Khaidu was to break off two sturdy branches from a nearby tree. With the finesse that only an archer's hands could accomplish, Minghan had ripped the hems of each of their ten pant legs and fashioned them into a rope. The rope was short, but it was the right time of year to climb a tree half way up the wall.

"What exactly are you planning to do once we get over that wall?" Borchu inquired.

"That depends a great deal on how well memory serves me," Minghan mused. "If I'm not mistaken, there is a _ger_ about two days from here. I know we'll find a proper meal there, maybe even lodgings if we're lucky. Until then, the way we've been living suits me."

"And me too!" Houlun seconded.

Khaidu spoke, "You know, I've been thinking."

"That's unusual for you," Borchu teased.

Khaidu growled at him and continued, "In the end, the Hun army was defeated by a pretty boy with a firecracker."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Bourtai thought aloud.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall brought a steady downpour of rain. The five Huns hid in a wind-shaken tree, and Osol sat on a branch observing them. Perched near the top of the tree with the grappling hook in hand, Khaidu gazed at the edge of the wall. He tossed, and it caught. Grateful it had worked, he swung to the side of the wall and began to scale the mass of bricks. Once he reached the top, he dug his fingers between a row of bricks on the opposite side and pulled himself up.

A frightened scout turned to face him. The young Chinese man rushed to light the flame signal, but unfortunately, the Hun was faster. Once the whelp was in Khaidu's hands, weapons were not needed. Before the poor boy could even scream, his neck was broken with a clean snap.

Once the brawny Hun waved the others forward, signaling the coast was clear, Minghan crept to the edge of a limb close to the rope. With an almost monkey-like leap, the slender man jumped to the wall and gripped the rope tightly. Thanks to the falling rain, it was slippery, and he had to fight to keep his balance. When he reached the top, Khaidu grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him to the other side.

"Jumping to the rope was tricky," Minghan admitted. "It would be more efficient if each person retossed the hook. If anyone else tries to jump, the rope with surely snap."

Khaidu nodded, and he tossed the hook back into the tree. Borchu caught it and tossed it back. Following Khaidu's example, he swung back to the wall and climbed. Once he reached the top, he asked, "Should I throw it back?"

Minghan nodded, and Borchu tossed the grappling hook back into the tree. Bourtai caught it, threw it, and began to climb. Finally standing on the wall, he said to his comrades, "I'm worried about Houlun. That rope won't last much longer."

"He's light. He'll be fine," Khaidu responded, throwing the hook back into the tree for the final time.

Houlun took the grappling hook, and threw it back to the wall. He kicked off of a branch and swung himself to the mass of stones. He heard the rope tear a little, which frightened him slightly. Gripping the rope tightly, he scaled the wall slowly.

The Huns watched as he cautiously took every deliberated step. The rope tore a little more, and he began to slip.

"Grab my feet," Minghan demanded. He gracefully dove over the side of the wall, and Khaidu took the archer's ankles in his hands to catch him. Minghan hung upside down, face-to-face with Houlun.

"Take my hand," he said, calmly outstretching an arm. Houlun took one hand off of the rope and wrapped it around Minghan's wrist. Both of their hands were wet with rain, and Houlun worried he would fall.

"Now the other," Minghan instructed. Houlun did as he was told. The archer's small but well-developed arm muscles tensed. He wasn't sure how long he could hold on.

Khaidu began to pull them up. Borchu and Bourtai helped. As the others hoisted them to the top of the wall, Houlun continued to walk upward. Within a few minutes, all five of them were at the zenith of the wall, and safe.

"What now?" Houlun inquired, trying to catch his breath.

"No one knows we're here," Minghan reminded them, "Let's rest for a few minutes before we climb back down."

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this chapter was boring, but I felt it was necessary. One of the problems with the first Mulan movie is Disney didn't explain a lot of things. For example: how did the Huns sneak into the forbidden city and hide themselves in a paper dragon? I tried not to leave any holes. I also feel that this chapter isn't as well-written as the others, but I attempted. Frankly, I like this chapter, but I can see where other people wouldn't. If you must critique, be gentle. Anyway, the next chapter will focus more on Mulan and Shang.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine. They belong to Disney.

**Chapter Five**

"It is clear to me that the Huns are not in the Imperial City," the emperor said severely. "If they were, they would have been apprehended and executed by now. Unfortunately, it is evident that they have escaped to Mongolia. We must strengthen our military alliances and prepare for another invasion."

"But Your Majesty, they are only five men. Most of the Huns are dead. Perhaps they could recruit a few teenage boys, but I doubt they could build a very fearsome army," Shang pointed out.

"It is not just the Huns that worry me," said the emperor, "All of the Mongol tribes have their eyes on China. It is not unlikely that they will unite against us."

"Aren't the Mongol tribes more interested in warring against each other than us?" Mulan asked hopefully.

"It was that way once, but I regret to say it is not anymore," the emperor answered. "Since you are newlyweds, I will allow the both of you to be together at your home until the next full moon. Then, I will assign you to a diplomatic mission; you will persuade the king of Qui'gong to form an alliance with us. There are no two people in China I would trust more as ambassadors."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Mulan and Shang said in unison before bowing low and leaving the room.

In the corridor, they found Ling and Ting-Ting conversing in low tones. They looked startled to find that they weren't alone.

"I hope we're not interrupting," Shang said apologetically.

"Not anymore," Ting-Ting sighed.

"We decided it would be best to end our romance," Ling said.

There was an awkward silence. At length, Ting-Ting spoke, "I took your advice, Mulan. I told Ling how I felt, and I found that he felt the same."

"Oh," Mulan said, not knowing what else to say. Shang took her hand and gently led her away. As the couples parted, Mulan said over her shoulder, "I hope both of you find someone someday."

-----------------------------------------------

Shang leaned against the bedroom wall and gazed out the window, bathed in moonlight. Every night the moon waxed meant one less night he and Mulan would spend alone together. It was early in the morning, several hours before dawn, and Mulan was resting peacefully. Shang could find no such comfort. He wondered how his wife could remain so hopeful in the face of such impending turmoil. In that regard, he admired and envied her.

She moaned gently in her sleep and stirred ever so slightly. Shang smiled and sighed as he traversed the room. Carefully, not wanting to wake his beloved, he slid his bare form between the sheets and lied next to Mulan. For all his efforts, her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him drowsily.

"You haven't fallen asleep once tonight, have you?" Mulan asked, knowing full well he hadn't.

"No," he admitted. "How can I? It isn't fair. Just when we're beginning to enjoy normal lives, we're called to service again. I'm not ashamed to tell you, Mulan, I'm frightened."

Mulan put her forehead against her husband's and looked him deeply in the eyes. She put a hand on the back of his neck and began running her fingers through his hair. "I'm scared too, but that's just one more reason to enjoy the time we have."

Shang sighed heavily. After a brief pause, he said, "You're right."

She giggled impishly. "I usually am."

He took her into his arms and held her naked body to his own. She draped her leg over his torso, and his strong hands commenced gingerly rubbing her back, working their way lower and lower until they found her firm, round buttocks.

She gave him a quick, playful kiss and demanded, "Go to sleep!"

He grinned, and kissed her slowly and fully. "Maybe later."

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the ancestors' shrine behind the house, the former General Li sat wide awake in ponder as he felt something slither across his hand.

"Looks like my son isn't the only one plagued with insomnia tonight," he said, looking down at his daughter-in-law's guardian.

"I feel awful," Mushu said. "I feel like all of this is my fault."

"Whatever to you mean?" Li asked.

"It's my fault the alliance with Qui'gong fell through," Mushu replied, "I slipped drugs to the guards and the princesses; it was a combination of opium and potent aphrodisiacs. That's why they thought they were falling in love, and if they hadn't, they might have married the prince of Qui'gong according to plan." The little dragon's words were slow and weighted with remorse. "But they didn't, and now Shang and Mulan have to leave for Qui'gong in five days. After that, who knows? It's not right."

"You shouldn't punish yourself," said Li, "From what I understand, Mulan wouldn't have gotten far in the army without your help. I'd even wager that without you, she never would have defeated the Huns."

"It's true! Of course I knew that. I guess I felt like I made her who she was, and I was hurt and jealous when I found out she was getting married. It killed me that she didn't need me anymore."

"She did, and she still does," Li told him. "Go with her to Qui'gong. I think she'll be glad to have your company."

--------------------------------------------

Mulan looked down at the sheets in the soapy-water-filled basin. A stray tuft of hair escaped her messy bun and fell in front of her left eye, curling angrily in the summer heat. She tucked it behind her ear and took one of the sheets from the basin and tied it to the clothes line.

Come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time she washed blood out of her undergarments. It seemed to her that she should have gotten her menstrual cycle two weeks ago. She decided not to think much of it; after all, her cycles had been irregular since her military training due to her small amount of body fat. It was also wishful thinking. She and Shang certainly had no room in their lives for a child yet.

"Li Mulan!" a young, angelic voice called.

Mulan turned to see Wong Lin, one of the young village girls who looked up to her.

"Hi, Lin! How are you today?" Mulan asked.

"I'm a little sad," she said, and her voice proved her words. "My mama says you're going away."

"Well, she's right," Mulan said, "But I'll be back. I promise."

"Oh," Lin said.

The two stood in silence until Mulan took the other sheet from the basin and held in front of her like a fishing net. "You know what would make you feel better?"

"What?"

"Being chased with a soapy sheet!" Mulan playfully lunged at the girl, who ran and screamed with laughter. The woman even felt a bit mischievous when she remembered why she needed to wash the sheet in the first place. After a silly, giggling frolic around the yard, Mulan finally said, "Well, I should get back to work. I'm sure you have chores to do, too."

"I won't have anyone to play with when you're gone," Lin sighed.

Mulan stooped, eye-level with Lin, and gave her a hug. "I won't be gone for very long, I promise." She stood and patted the girl on the shoulder. "Now run along!"

Lin did as she was told. As the young girl trotted away, Mulan watched and smiled. She wasn't ready to be a parent, yet a small part of her mind hoped she really was pregnant.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Personally, I think it's the best chapter yet, but I'm in a sentimental mood right now. The Shang/Mulan scene actually came to me in a dream. I guess you readers can consider this your Valentine's Day present. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine. They belong to Disney.

**Chapter 6**

"You're sure we have everything we'll need?" Shang asked, tying down the last of the luggage.

"I double checked twice," said Ling.

"Then I guess we should get going," Shang sighed, as though he had finally resigned himself to the mission. He mounted his horse, took the reigns, and the group departed. The party of ambassadors was staggered with Shang at the front, Mulan following at his right, followed by Ling, Chien Po, and Yao. Each of their horses carried a small travois or cart.

"How far to we have to travel?" Ling asked. "I don't remember how long we were gone last time."

Mulan answered, "It's about three days' ride from here."

"Do you feel okay?" Ling asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" Mulan responded.

"You look a little pale," Ling answered sounding concerned.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about the mission," she said. It wasn't a lie. "I'm sure we remember how well it went last time," she said with a hint of sarcasm. As she finished speaking, a barely-audible sigh rose from her horse's saddlebag.

--

The troupe sat around the camp fire exchanging stories before bed. Night had fallen, and the faintest outline of the Great Wall could be seen in the distance.

"My father used to tell me stories when I was a child, but this is one of my favorites," Mulan said after Yao finished regaling the group with some misadventurous farce.

"Let's hear it!" Ling said enthusiastically.

"When construction began on the wall, thousands of men were drafted to build it. One such man, Fan Qi Liang, had recently married Meng Jiang Nu. They were very happy together, until Fan Qi Liang was taken away to build the wall. His bride was furious. She traveled to the construction site to visit her husband, but she quickly found out that he had died. She denounced the emperor and called him a murderer. It is said that her furry caused the wall to crumble, revealing the corpses buried in it. She carried her husband's body into a lake nearby, where she drowned herself."

The was a short silence.

"Why'd you have to tell us a story like that?" Yao asked. "It's so gloomy!"

"It may be a story, but this much is true. There are thousands of laborers buried in the Great Wall," Mulan said matter-of-factly, "And I feel like I can relate to Meng Jiang Nu."

"That's enough," said Shang.

"One cannot deny the similarities," Chien-Po pointed out, "A young bride's honeymoon is interrupted by an order from the emperor, the young lady is defiant and challenges what everyone else accepts..."

"I'm going to bed," Shang grumbled, crawling into the tent he shared with Mulan.

--

Mulan couldn't sleep that night. Her mind was racing, and nothing seemed to quiet her thoughts.

"You asleep yet?" a familiar voice inquired.

"Mushu!" Mulan whispered fiercely, "I had no idea you were here!"

"You didn't really think I'd let you do this alone, did you?" Mushu replied.

"But I'm not alone. I..." She sighed, "Mushu, I'm glad you came. I need to talk to someone, and I don't want the others to know."

"You don't have to tell me, sweetheart, I know," Mushu said.

"But how? What should I do?"

"I'm your guardian. I notice this things. By the way, I don't think right now would be the best time to break the news to Shang."

"You can say that again," Mulan muttered. "I'm really not ready for something like this. I want to be a parent, but this couldn't have happened at a worse time."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of that."

"What if I'm wrong? What if I'm not pregnant?" Mulan reasoned, "My cycles have never been predictable."

"Here's my advice: Hope for the best, prepare for the worst," Mushu said before slithering away.

--

Mulan woke before Shang. She crawled out of the opening of the tent, and stood to stretch. A gray-blue haze rolled over her eyes. Her surroundings seemed to spin. She began to feel so dizzy, she decided to sit down in the dewy grass before she fainted.

"That was weird," she said to herself after it passed.

"Are you all right?" a sweet voice asked. Mulan looked up. She hadn't noticed Chien-Po was awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mulan said. "I just got a little dizzy."

"We should be in Qui'Gong this evening, yes?" Chien-Po asked.

"Yeah," Mulan said, "One can only hope we'll be welcome."

--

The five warriors rode into a bustling city. Night was falling, and the twilight cast pink and orange shadows over the shops and denizens. The group was met with looks of interest and feigned indifference.

"Ah, the ambassadors are here!" a voice from the crowd said joyously. A short, stout man marched up to greet them. "I am Tiang-Wu, your guide. It is my pleasure to lead you to the palace."

"Excellent. Show us the way," Shang said as Tiang-Wu strode to the front of the caravan of horses.

They followed to the gates of the palace, which were opened by two guards. Once all five of them were inside and the gates closed, Tiang-Wu instructed, "You may dismount. Leave your horses with these two gentleman, and they will be taken to the stables. I assure you they will be well cared for. Someone will bring your luggage to your rooms as well."

They did as they were told, and followed their guide up the steps of the palace. "Come. I will take you to your rooms," he said.

"Pardon me, sir, but when may we speak to your king?" Shang asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Tonight you must rest. I am sure you are exhausted from your journey," Tiang-Wu answered.

"Of course," Shang replied.

"You and your wife will share this room," the guide said, opening the door to a plush bedroom.

"Thank you," Mulan and Shang said in unison before entering the room.

Suddenly, Mulan felt very nauseous.

--

A/N: I originally intended for this chapter to be about the Huns, but that story just didn't want to be told yet. In fact, we probably won't check back in with the Huns until chapter 8. I rewrote this chapter several times, but I'm still not totally satisfied with how it turned out. I know it's mostly just filler, and of course if your plot is dragging, the most obvious way to fix it is to make the main female character pregnant. All the same, I hope you liked it, and I have some big plans for chapter 7. By the way, if anyone of you are fans of my Labyrinth fanfic, I'm almost finished with the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine. They belong to Disney.

**Chapter Seven**

"I told you we'd find one," Minghan said matter-of-factly as they approached the ger. The large, dome-shaped tent was a welcoming sight. There, they would find food, and lodgings with any luck.

"Welcome to our home, travelers! Come in, and tell us your stories!" a short, stocky man said enthusiastically as he walked briskly to greet the five. "I am called Batu. I live here with my daughter Bolordene. We will see you are well cared for."

"Your generosity is greatly appreciated," Minghan and the others followed Batu into the spacious tent, where a young girl was cooking something over an open fire. Judging by the smell, the fire was probably fueled by dung. The five followed Batu's example and sat in a circle around the fire, and Minghan continued, "We are warriors trying to make our way home. We have no spare clothes or tools."

"I grieve to hear your misfortune," Batu said solemnly, "But perhaps after a short stay with us, you can regain your strength and replenish your supplies."

"Thank you very much," Minghan said gracefully, "I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am called Minghan. My traveling companions are Houlun, Bourtai, Borchu, and Khaidu." He named them as they sat clockwise around the fire.

"I am pleased to meet all of you," Batu replied with a smile.

Bolordene bowed low as she prepared seven bowls of mouton and rice, and gave one to each of the men sitting around the cooking fire. When everyone had been served, she sat back down and ate her own dinner.

The five Huns devoured ravenously, and when a bowl was empty, Bolordene promptly refilled it. Minghan grinned with knowing mischievousness when he noticed the young girl blush as she filled Houlun's bowl.

***************

The cooking fire had long been extinguished, and the smoke hole in the ceiling had been covered. While everyone else slept comfortably in beds of soft leather, the slender archer lied wide awake in ponder. Here, in the privacy of his mind, he could admit that he had always hated Shan Yu. He found him too bold, and his tactics too dramatic and brazen. _He never once listened to me..._ Minghan thought angrily, _Maybe if he had, there would be more than five of us left. _

He recalled all too vividly how the bulky warlord had disregarded Minghan's cleverly made plans. _Shan Yu may have been stronger than me when it comes to brute force, but I could outwit him any day._ Indeed, lack of wit had been his downfall. Minghan remembered one incident in particular, when Shan Yu suggested they storm the Tung Xiao pass and confront the Imperial Army. The archer had warned him that such a battle was unnecessary, and that the army could be avoided. However, Shan Yu could never resist a chance to cause chaos.

What made even less sense to the slim middle-aged man was Shan Yu's order for the entire army to charge toward a small contingent of boy soldiers in the snow-covered mountains. The Huns were so many, and their enemies were so few. With less than fifty well-aimed arrows, they could have made short work of them. Instead, he ordered the entire army to advance down the mountain, putting them right in the way of the avalanche...

Thanks to the cleverness of one effeminate Chinese soldier, thousands of fine Mongol warriors met their deaths within such close range of the Imperial City. Minghan had to admit, he admired the pretty boy's strategy.

Suddenly, he heard someone stirring. He assumed whoever it was had been thrashing in their sleep, but then he heard soft footsteps across the dirt floor of the ger. He rolled onto his side and watched as Bolordene knelt beside Houlun. She stroked a lock of oily black hair away from the young man's gaunt face, and he woke with a start.

"How long have you been there?" he whispered fiercely, not wanting to wake the others.

"Not long. Only a few seconds," she replied, "I know there is something your leader didn't tell us. What are you hiding?"

"Minghan isn't..." Houlun paused, "Well, I guess he has become our leader now. You, my dear, have a very active imagination. We aren't keeping any secrets." Any of the other Huns would not have humored the girl and would have gone back to sleep annoyed, but Houlun was as curious about Bolordene as she was about him. "Do you have a guilty conscience, little one?" he asked, cupping her chin. "Do you ask because you yourself have something to hide?" He was toying with her. Minghan found it an interesting interaction. He meant to stay awake and eavesdrop, but sleep finally found him.

The next morning, as usual, Minghan was the first to wake. Only Batu had risen earlier, and he was starting a fire. The slender man sat up, and Batu smiled at him when he saw his guest was awake.

"Good morning, my friend!" he said cordially. "Now, you mentioned that you had no clothing or tools. I may be willing to provide you with these if you stay here a few days and help me with the household chores. What sorts of things do you require?"

"That's very generous of you," Minghan said. "The one thing I personally need more than anything else is a good bow and some arrows, but those take time to make," He stroked his beard and continued, "We could also use some flint, and some good knives. And clothes, obviously." He pinched the sides of his tattered, unraveling pants for emphasis.

"Knives and bows can be easily made," Batu mused, "And there is a small town not far from here where you can purchase clothes and what ever else you may need. I can give you a few things to trade for them."

"Thank you. I extend my gratitude on behalf of all of us," Minghan replied, "Though I object your statement about bows. It's an intricate process, and it can take as long as a week. Would you allow us to stay for so long?"

"Take all the time you need, my friend."

********

A few hours later, after the other four warriors had awoken and eaten a small breakfast, Batu took them to the pasture near the ger, and showed them where his cattle grazed. These beasts had many uses. Their horns, sinew, and skin could be used to make bows for archery, and their meat could be dried for traveling.

Batu slowly approached a bull and tied a lead rope around its neck. This angered it, but Khaidu quickly cut its throat with Batu's butcher knife. Houlun had a bucket at the ready to collect the blood; it was a good source of water and protein, and too valuable to waste.

The bull fell with a thud.

"Thank you for your help, my friends," Batu said. "I shall allow you to keep what you need from this animal."

"We are very grateful," said Houlun.

The three of them carried the bull back to the ger, where Minghan was sitting by the fire with Bolordene, Bourtai, and Borchu.

"I'm going to need some water to make my bow. Do you have any to spare?" Minghan inquired.

"There is a small stream which runs through my father's pasture, but at this time of year it is rather dry," the adolescent girl answered.

"We have a fresh supply of food, thanks to our gracious host," Houlun announced as he entered the dwelling.

"I didn't mean to overhear, but did you say you need water?" Batu asked.

"Yes. I need to boil the bull's hide and horns. Your daughter tells me there is a stream nearby. Are there any fish? A rendered swim bladder is the best way to adhere the string to the rest of the bow, but hide glue will do, temporarily." Minghan explained.

"I'm sorry, but there are no fish," Batu said, "But I will send Bolordene to fetch you some water all the same."

"I mean no argument, father," Bolordene interjected, "But do you really mean to send me in to the pasture alone? Shouldn't I take one of the warriors with me to protect me from being trampled, and to help me carry the water?"

Minghan could tell from Batu's expression that he was cautious of allowing a travel-weary man to be alone with his preteen daughter.

"I'll go with her," Houlun volunteered.

Batu looked apprehensive, but the archer whispered assuringly in his ear, "I'll keep an eye on them. If he tries anything, I'll punish him myself."

***********

A/N: I changed my mind a dozen times about what I wanted this chapter to be, but at least now it's finally finished. I'm sorry if the chapters with the Huns are starting to read like a bad survival manual. Anyway, chapter eight will be more about Mulan, Shang, and the others. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
